


Another Date Night

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Dick’s bored now, Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: This time Dick was bored out of his mind, and he remembered how Jason had solved that problem before; why not return the favor?





	Another Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Jaydick date night but this time Dick is bored’. This is a ‘sequel’ to the previous one. Enjoy! ;)

Considering it was Jason’s turn to pick what they did for their date night, Dick shouldn’t have been surprised when he proposed the idea of a ‘game night’. Except, of course he didn’t mean like an actual board game night, he meant video games. That of course meant Dick was sitting there, listening to Jason curse and watching him shoot at things. Really, if Dick wanted this he would just go back two years and go on patrol with him. It’s easy to say he was irritated and bored. That’s when Dick remembered a few months ago, when Jason had felt the same about the movie he had picked, and Dick smiled to himself.

It was his turn for revenge.

Jason had apparently just died in his video game, as was apparent by his cursing, and as he was respawned that’s when Dick set his plan into action. Sliding over until he was pressed into his boyfriend’s side, Dick tried to give him his best ‘bedroom eyes’, but Jason didn’t even seem to notice. With a roll of his eyes Dick just sat up and pulled off his shirt, flinging it over his shoulder carelessly. He didn’t feel like trying to hint at what he wanted. That was luckily enough to grab his boyfriend’s attention though as Jason looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, his character dying in the background.

“What are you doing?” Jason asked, confused and skeptical.

“Just getting comfortable” Dick replied sweetly, smiling up at him through his lashes.

Despite not believing him, Jason went back to his game and Dick sighed. _Guess I’ll just have to take all my clothes off._ Except the younger was watching him out of the corner of his eye, unable to focus on his game anymore. Dick then kicked off his jeans, collapsing back against the couch and sat there, loozing over at Jason expectantly.

“Dickie, what in the hell are you doing?”

“Well I’m trying to get you to fuck me but-“

Before he could even finish Jason was on top of him and they fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Dick giggled and Jason grinned before kissing him. “I figured, you weren’t very subtle.”

“Well I wasn’t trying to be subtle, actually. I was bored.”

Jason rolled his eyes with a fond smile, reaching up underneath the underside of the coffee table and feeling around. He bypassed the gun he kept there and grabbed the bottle of lube instead. Dick rolled his eyes, saying “Really?”

“Don’t act like you’re not impressed” Jason said before kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Jaydick date night but this time Dick is bored’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
